Unknown Explanation
by jazminewriter
Summary: IN NEED OF HELP IN PROGRESSION AND COVER! Stephano and Mr. Chair both received a similar dream about each other in the most inhumane way they can think of. In sight to keep their situation away from the others, will they figure out what is the root of their nightmares? Inspired from the comic "Nightmare". CONTAINS VIOLENCE, GORE, AND LANGUAGE! PROCEED CAREFULLY! ...brofist...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am new member of the Bro Army! And I do accept brofists! Okay, this is your new "bro" jazminewriter/flowersun123 presenting you a brand new story! Now, I got this idea from some fan-made comic I read, and it made me wonder what would happen next? So then I thought of making a fanfiction to continue it! But first, I should tell you the comic title so you can get true visual of the story's first plot. It is called **_**Nightmare**_**, created from deviantart member "StephanoTheStatue". I give him credit for making the comic, and it is one of the best I've ever seen! He should publish it for the public! Anyway, now I gave out my thanks, I should at least tell you this: **_**THIS IS THE PROLOGUE, AND IT IS THE COMIC IN WRITTEN FORM! I DO NOT OWN THE COMIC IN ANY WAY, INCLUDING DIALOUGE! **_ ***sighs* Okay, now that's out of the way...**

**Back to the normal stuff I say before starting a story. If you are reading this from Fanfiction: don't forget to leave a review once you are finished reading! Do you like the prologue and are interested in what is going to happen next? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! If you are reading this from Deviantart: don't forget to leave your comment down below; let me know what you guys think...I mean, my watchers/any Bros out there/etc. Are you interested in seeing more of the story play out? Watch me by going to my profile, and click the "+watch" button on the upper right corner of the screen. Put this in your favorites also, if you really enjoy my narration of the comic!**

**I am accepting ideas on how to do this, because I only have reference notes on what to follow, but no major plans. If you're reading this story on Fanfiction: put your idea down as a review, or you can send me a private message **_**(you must be a member of Fanfiction to send private messages, but you don't need to have be a member to send reviews; guest reviews are always accepted!)**_** If you are reading this from Deviantart: put your idea down as a comment, or send to me as a note **_**(now, you must...**__**YOU MUST**_**...**_**be a member of Deviantart in order to send comments or notes. So no guest reviews or notes can't really do much unless if you are a member.)**_** And I am still finding ideas for the cover...just don't know what to draw; and I can't draw Stephano that well! His headdress is the big problem! Also, Mr. Chair's beret is a problem, due to the fact I can't draw hats well...**

**Note: ****I do not own any of the characters used, because they all belong to Pewdiepie/Felix. Also, I do not own the prologue, which is the overall comic I used to start it off. And as a side note, this story will eventually have graphic scences of violence/gore, and will contain language also. AND NO SHIPPINGS THIS TIME! I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM THAT! I intend this story to just show Stephano and Mr. Chair as friends, and not lovers, even though I thought about doing that as the story progressed. However, I will intend to have some unusual plot twist! *wink***

**Okay, I have wrapped up everything in a nutshell now, so I hope you enjoy this story! I welcome you to...**_**Unexpected Thoughts, Dreams and Lost Ones**_**!**

**Okay, we're all set! Thanks for your patience, and let's get on to the story! Welcome to **_**Connected Nightmares**_**!**

It was just a nightmare neither Stephano or Mr. Chair can erase out of their minds. There, the thought of Stephano murdering his best bro was the worst experience. He stood there in front of Mr. Chair, holding his golden sword, ready for the strike. And Mr. Chair was begging for Stephano to stop. _"Stephano...! W-Wait! Please! Stephano! NO!" _

Immediately, Stephano ignored Mr. Chair's pleas as he strikes the bro down. Blood began to splatter, just as the golden man woke up in his bed. He screamed loudly, but was not enough to wake up anyone else that was awake. "It's...It's just a nightmare..." He told himself, his arms crossed and head down. The moonlight refracted from his window, casting a shadow of himself in his rather startled position. "F...Fuck..." His mind cannot escape the torment of his mind, seeing it replay over and over from memory. Even Mr. Chair's pleas were realistic.

_"No! Think about what you're doing! Please!" _The sword tears through his green vest and white long sleeve shirt, digging deep into his flesh. He screamed, watching Stephano getting ready to make one last move. Mr. Chair just leaned against the wall, covering his wound with his arms. His breath were broken into pants, and he knew that his life would end just like that without a reason why. From no thought in his mind, Stephano finally makes his last move to end the poor bro without thinking or having any emotions. Mr. Chair's last word was only this: _"Please..."_, before becoming silent forever.

But it was only a dream...a nightmare. "Bon sang! C'est quoi ce bordel! Quel cauchemar de merde, c'etait moi qui assassinais Mr. Chair!? Jesus Christ..."* Stephano thought to himself, his thoughts now becoming clearer from his slumber. He then hears a sound coming from the door, alerting him on who would be on the other side. The only thing he is hoping for is that it isn't Mr. Chair at all. "Jesus Christ, not at this moment..." He thought again, looking at the door. He then faces the foot of the bed, seeing his golden, gleaming sword further away. "If I'm fast enough, I could grab my sword and swing it against the bro's chest. It'll be easy..." Stephano inched closer to his sword, only hearing the sounds from his door, sounding like a human voice.

"Stephano?" The voice answered. The golden man's heart began to race.

"Shit! Who's there!?" He shouted. That's when the door opened, a gentleman in green sleepwear on the other side was waiting. It was Mr. Chair, awake and smiling at Stephano.

"Bro, it's me, Mr. Chair." He then walks into Stephano's room, seeing the golden man on his knees. Stephano only stared at Mr. Chair for a few seconds, only to sigh and close his golden eyes in relief. He then sits back down to regain his smile.

"Hallos, Mr. Chair." That was all Stephano can only say in the condition he was in. Mr. Chair then had a neutral expression on his face, wanting to say say something.

"I heard you scream from down the hall. I thought the bro was in here again, asking you where Pewdie was." Mr. Chair grew worried, hoping that Stephano was willing to say the truth.

"Haha, no. Instead I had a bit a bad dream." Stephano replied, smiling at his best bro. However, the look on Mr. Chair's face was far more distant, like if he already knew something was wrong. Instead, he chose to let it go and just head back. As Mr. Chair turns away, he said,

"Okay, I see you're not scared at all, so...good night, bro." Mr. Chair finally leaves the room, Stephano still looking at the entrance from where the best bro came from. But still, the pain and shock was still there in the atmosphere, that Stephano must tell his friend what he saw in his dream. He gets out of the bed and sees Mr. Chair walking towards the right side of the hallway. It became darker every step he took, and Mr. Chair knew that he would probably freeze up and just stop still. "Ha, I hate darkness... It makes me want to chairmode... The heavy footsteps were becoming bothersome, making Mr. Chair turn around to see Stephano behind him. "Stephano? What are you doing-" He was halted by Stephano's arms wrapping around his body. "Bro, what are you doing? Are you drunk again? As I told you a million times before, not everyone's going to let you surprise hug them." Mr. Chair looks up at Stephano's golden face, only seen a disturbed expression.

"No, Mr. Chair. I had a horrible nightmare. In which I killed you. Jesus Christ, when you stepped in my room, I thought you were stabbed in the head." He mentioned, still not letting go. He slightly let his emotions go in response to Mr. Chair's hand patting his back.

"There, there, it's just a nightmare. And they can't harm you unless you reenact the dream." Mr. Chair was willing to let his smile warm up the atmosphere around them, but Stephano's concerned expression grew more stronger and it was becoming noticeable.

"It felt so real... And the dream I didn't blink, or feel guilt..." Mr. Chair looks up again, about to speak.

"What if it was Gonzales? He has threatened me before. Just a overimagination, bro." Gonazles...one of the worst case scenarios. He is Stephano's evil brother. Gonzales has his sibling's identical appearance, but was silver instead of gold. Not only that, he works with the barrels, Pewdie's one weakness in exploring the various areas in the mansion.

"You're right about that." Stephano finally lets go, looking down at Mr. Chair's smiling face once more.

"Bro, go back to sleep. I'm sure your dreams will be better."

Getting back all his confidence from his state of shock, Stephano lets it all go and said, "Jesus Christ, I'll be lucky to get back to sleep at all." Mr. Chair laughs and was elated once again.

"That's the spirit!" He replied, before he said one last thing. "Good night, Stephano."

"All right, then... See you later, Mr. Chair." Just as Stephano walks the other way, Mr. Chair kept his cheerful expression until the other goes back to his room; that's when Mr. Chair's expression changed so suddenly, clenching his fist. Then turns away to walk back to his bedroom door, only to lean against it.

"It's crazy..." He thought, sliding down the door against his back until he was sitting down onto the carpet floor. "I'm such an idiot... In fact, me too..." Mr. Chair then recalled a similar dream, no, nightmare that he just had just this night as well. He was in Stephano's room, the golden sword in his hand. He was over Stephano, and had a wicked expression once he forces the sword into Stephano's chest, his golden blood escaping from the wound. "I dreamt that I was killing you...in a most bitter way..." He recalled waking up to Stephano's scream from the other side of the hallway. "Your scream woke me up violently...so I went to your bedroom... I had to make sure you were okay. Because you're my bro and I was afraid you were hurt. Or worse." He recalled knocking on the door and the golden man's response.

_"Shit! Who's there!?"_

He then realized that all is all right, except for Stephano. "But you were okay. You looked so shocked instead. Like in my nightmare. And then I remembered this was the same face when I stabbed you in the chest with your own sword. In your bed. I don't know what's going on, but...it's okay." He then walks into his room, and shuts the door to look at the windows on the other side.. "At least you're alive." He then walks over to the opposite side from where he was and opens his windows to get fresh air in his lungs. He then turns to his right and sees Stephano on the balcony, looking at him. They both have a calm, collect face etched just the same, no longer worrying about the dream they had.

_"See you tomorrow, my friend." _That was all that they both thought to each other.

**Before you can jump to any conclusions, you are wondering how I was able to make this happen. Well, I asked the comic artist/writer/etc. if it was okay to use the comic as the prologue. This is what he said, word for word: **_**"Hm I dunno... You see, I don't want to see any continuation of it, because... It wasn't meant to have a sequel. But I'm curious in the same time because I would like to see what does my art on the bros... Really, I dunno what to choose. Hmmm... I'll allow you, but for me, it won't be offcial like I made offcial (CENSORED)'s fanfiction. *winks* It's because I don't want to prevent you from making art. So... Have fun, bro!"**_

**I was glad I got the chance to do this! The comic is really good, and I would rate it twenty out of freakin' ten! AND I recommend reading the comic! If you go to my Deviantart page and check out my favorites, I got a favorites folder for anything Bro Army related. In it, I got fragments of the comic, in which I used to gather my ideas. I won't say what I found, but I will at the very end of the story, so you know how I got all these ideas from. **

**So back to the normal things I say before ending. If you are reading this from Fanfiction: don't forget to leave a review at the end of the prologue! Are you interested in what is going to happen next? Want to see more next time!? Hit that favorite/follow button the story/author/both! If you are reading this from Deviantart: don't forget to leave your ideas/comments down below in the comments! Are you interested in the story, or do you just want to see more because you are Bro? Either way, watch me! And feel free to put this prologue in your favorites! Plus, in need of help, I hope you can give me some ideas on how to proceed further into the story/any information about Gonzales (I hardly have any idea on how he is Stephano's evil brother or how he made his introduction in the first place, so fill me in on that.) But for now, thanks for reading! See you next time! Jazminewriter/flowersun123 signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's so early for me to start making the next chapter to the story. This is your "bro" flowersun123/jazminewriter bringing you back to **_**Unknown Explanation**_**. Did you check out the comic? If not, then you need to read it for once. Or you can go back a chapter and read the prologue, **_**WHICH IS THE ENTIRE COMIC IN A NUTSHELL AND IN NARRATED FORM**_**! Okay, sorry for that; it was uncalled for. Now, I need your help to a few things. **

**First, I need to figure out what to use for the cover on Fanfiction, since you can have covers to make your story more interesting to read other than the summary, reviews and number of favorites and follows altogether. If the cover is somewhat good, then it sometimes attracts readers. So I need some idea to create my own cover! **

**Second, I might want some ideas out of you, my readers, to keep the story going. I only know the events in the prologue, but I have no clue on how to proceed. If you can, so kindly, share your suggestions/events/anything else for me to use, and I may use them! **

**And lastly, I am adding Gonzales, Stephano's silver bodied...barrel supporting...evil twin brother, into the story. The problem is this: I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM OTHER THAN WHAT I DESCRIBED HIM! Try to share me some information about him, and for all the other things above, here's how you can let me know:**

** If you are reading this on Deviantart: you can send your ideas/info/suggestions down below in the comments, or you can send a note to me so it can be more disscreet. But remember: **_**you must be a member of Deviantart if you want to post comments or send notes.**_

** If you are reading this on Fanfiction: you can post your ideas/info/suggestions as a review at the end of the chapter, or you can send a private message so it can be more disscreet. Here's the catch, though: **_**you don't have to be a member of Fanfiction to send reviews, but you MUST be a member to send private messages.**_

**And since I told you how to let me know about the story, let me tell you how to keep in touch and how to keep this part of the story for a while. If you are reading this on Deviantart: just click the favorite button. And if you want to see more, watch me if you want! I'm still open for more watcher! And if you are reading this on Fanfiction...do you like this story, and do you want to see more? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I can't wait to continue working on this story, but that does not mean I'm leaving the Sky Army; no way...the Sky Army will always be my home. The Bro Army is almost like a vacation...just time away from the squids and time to handle the barrels and Gonzales. **

**NOTE: I do not own any characters used in this story: Stephano, Mr. Chair, Pewdiepie, Piggeh, the Bro and Gonzales. This story contains violence, gore and language. I AM WARNING YOU THIS ONCE BEFORE STARTING TO THE STORY! ARE YOU UNDER AGED OR HATE ANYTHING THAT I AM PREVENTING YOU FROM READING? HIT THE BACK BUTTON, LOCATED ON THE UPPER LEFT CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN. Okay, so all that is done! So enjoy what the chapter has in store!**

The sun has finally risen to its highest point, and it made every corridor lit with sunlight from the open doors on each side of the walls. Mr. Chair exits his room, locking his door before walking down the corridor to see Pewdiepie passing by. "Hi, Mr. Chair! Why do you look so tired? Did you get out the wrong side of the bed again?" Pewdie asks, slapping Mr. Chair's back. He woke up isntantly to the slight pain and regains his vision from the stars he got.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Pewdie." Mr. Chair replied, hoping his fear wasn't visible. The nightmare of himself murdering Stephano remained etched in his brain, and it was impossible to ignore. He plans on not telling _anyone_ about what he seen.

As they both part ways, a Bro can be heard in the same corridor. Pewdie then follows the other direction, hurrying down to the dining room for lunch. Stephano and Piggeh were waiting also, and were acting like themselves. "Hi, Pewdie! I'm pumped! I'm freakin' pumped! Did you run into a teleporting naked guy again?" Piggeh asks, jumping out of his chair. His pink bangs got in his face, hiding his grey eyes for a quick moment to be revealed again.

His clothes were not as tattered as expected, but just as he jumped out of his chair, some of his flesh were exposed. Stephano ignored Piggeh's gestures and walks up to Pewdie. "Hallos, Pewdie. Glad you came just in time. The food was starting to get cold." He then walks back to his seat, sitting back down again.

Everyone finally took their seats and began eating their food, the silence remaining in the atmosphere. No one said a word, or even thought up anything that would create an outburst of conversation. Stephano looks across the table to see Mr. Chair's plate untouched. "Mr. Chair, you have to eat something."

"I'm fine, Stephano. I'm not hungry." He said, scooting the plate away from him. Pewdie took notice and spoke up.

"Is something troubling you?" The other only widened his eyes to the question.

_"Should I tell him...? No; the others won't believe me."_ He thought, feeling his hands trembling. "...No, everything is fine." He takes the plate back towards him and starts putting food in his mouth. Pewdiepie only smiled.

"That's good. If something is wrong, let one of us know. We're all here to help each other." The others nod in agreement, especially a barrel that heard the rest of the group. "...Except the barrels. They are no help, actually."

The barrel, hearing what Pewdie said, chose to hurl itself at Pewdie, knocking his head onto his plate. Piggeh laughed uncontrollably, and the Bro only smashed the barrel into pieces. Stephano then rose out of his chair and walked out of the dining room, leaving the door open. "...Now what's wrong with him...? Was it something I said?" Pewdie asks, wiping away the mess off his face with his sleeve.

"...I'm going to check up on Stephano. I'll be back." Mr. Chair then excuses himself from the table and rushes out of the dining room. Pewdie and the others only stared at each other and continued eating their lunch. The bro then walks over to the door and slams it shut, making Pewdie jump out of his chair and fall back. Another barrel then hurls itself again right at the gamer and hits him in the face.

After catching his breath for a quick minute, Mr. Chair finally makes it back to Stephano's room, where the golden figure sat in his room. The balcony door was open to let in fresh air, but was not as calming. Stephano turns his eyes to Mr. Chair, who was standing at the entrance. "...Don't say anything about my nightmare. I can tell you are concern. I can handle it, other than you. I know you are quite gulliable, but you are also too kind to everyone."

"I know, Stephano. I won't tell anyone about it; I promise." Mr. Chair raised his right hand to ensure his promise. "I was going to, but I couldn't really tell Pewdie. He won't believe me if I did tell him."

"So you just came here to get me back downstairs? I'm not in the mood now... I'm just afraid of anyone knowing." Mr. Chair then goes further inside the room, but paused as he sees his dream flash before his eyes again. "Mr. Chair, are you okay?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. I got a dream similar to yours, except our roles were swapped..." Stephano then widened his eyes and proceeded to the balcony entrance. "But I'm not going to hurt you. That's why I came here; I wanted to tell someone my dream as well. I couldn't tell Piggeh, and Pewdie won't believe me the same way if I said yours. The bro is far too busy doing whatever he does, and I can't trust the barrels. The only person I can let it out to is you, Stephano."

The golden man stood there, only staring at Mr. Chair's innocent green eyes. They were filled with truth, and it was revealed through the younger male's expression. "...If you are saying the truth, then I believe you. Let's not tell anyone about this. Just you and me."

_"How much longer are they going to be in there? They have to come down eventually."_ Pewdie's voice echoed in the corridor, reaching down to the room's entrance.

"Once again, we keep quiet about it." Mr. Chair nods in agreement and leaves the room with Stephano. "Hallos, Pewdie. I'm okay."

"All right. If you wanted to leave the table, you could've just said something. Come on; we need to head back before Piggeh does something stupid."

Eventually, the dining room became full of laughter from Piggeh's ministrations done on one of the barrels. It was far too enjoyable that Pewdie choses to leave the pig to do his thing. After all, that's what Piggeh can do the best. Mr. Chair and Stephano finally got their smiles back, and that all worries that filled their thoughts seem to vanish away.

It finally reached five in the afternoon, and all is just as usual: Pewdie and Stephano are wondering through the entire mansion again; Piggeh is just lying around like what his kin does; the barrels are just being a troll; Mr. Chair was back in the library filling his mind with knowledge, and the bro is just making Pewdie's excursion worse by jumpscares.

A door knock was heard from downstair, and that no one didn't bother to open it. After half a minute later, Mr. Chair was fed up with all the knocking and rushes downstairs to open the door. "Yes...?" In front of him was a young girl about his age and clothing style: a green vest on top of a white sweater, a long black skirt that reaches down to her ankles, long brown hair that passes her shoulders, black rimmed, square glasses fixed onto her nosebridge, and a bright green beret fixed on top of her fine crop of hair.

"...It's been long, has it not Mr. Chair?" The girl asks, tilting her head a tiny inch away by an inch. Finally, the other suddenly blushed, and nodded. "I miss you for so long. I had to find you. And I did get your letter. A friend of mine may be able to help out with whatever is going on."

"That's good, Mrs. Chair." Mr. Chair knew who this mystery person was, and that they were separated for a long time. He was taken into the Bro Army just because he needed saving, and that most of the other bros came in with Pewdie to help him. Mrs. Chair knew that she will see him once more eventually, and after hearing about his nightmare, she finally received this chance to be welcomed to the Bro Army.

They both depart inside, hoping that no one else will notice the new guest. That was when Piggeh steps out of the kitchen, getting a lick of the evening's dinner. "Oh, I'M PUMPED! I'M PUMPED! I'M SO FREAKIN' PUMPED!" He shouts, getting his distance closer to Mrs. Chair. She then turns her attention to the extra voice and sees Piggeh running towards her. For defense, she jumps into one of the open rooms and hides there until Piggeh leaves.

_"Mr. Chair, who was that? Is she your girlfriend!?"_

_ "Like, never! I can't really do that to her! We're just good friends, for fucking out loud!"_

_ "So can I fuck her!?"_

_ "HELL NO!" _Mr. Chair then throws a punch at Piggeh, making the pink haired man bust a lip. At that moment, the older male leaves the corridor to get ice for his lip. Mr. Chair then returns to the room and calls out Mrs. Chair. "Hey, it's all right now. He's gone."

She sighs to see the room not beloning to anybody. "Is it okay if I can use this room to stay over until my visit is up...or until the situation is handled?" She asks, looking at the empty closet and cabinets. Mr. Chair smiles and nods. "Thanks. I really need it. If you can, do you think that there are some clothes in the attic that I can use?"

"Oh, yeah. I bet there are some. Would you like to help me out?"

"Sure!" And minutes later, they are up on their way to the attic...

**I am going to end this off right here. I have no clue on what is going to happen, so please help out with ideas! So let's have a recap on how to contribute to the story: **

**First, I need to figure out what to use for the cover on Fanfiction, since you can have covers to make your story more interesting to read other than the summary, reviews and number of favorites and follows altogether. If the cover is somewhat good, then it sometimes attracts readers. So I need some idea to create my own cover! **

**Second, I might want some ideas out of you, my readers, to keep the story going. I only know the events in the prologue, but I have no clue on how to proceed. If you can, so kindly, share your suggestions/events/anything else for me to use, and I may use them! **

**And lastly, I am adding Gonzales, Stephano's silver bodied...barrel supporting...evil twin brother, into the story. The problem is this: I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM OTHER THAN WHAT I DESCRIBED HIM! Try to share me some information about him, and for all the other things above, here's how you can let me know:**

** If you are reading this on Deviantart: you can send your ideas/info/suggestions down below in the comments, or you can send a note to me so it can be more disscreet. But remember: **_**you must be a member of Deviantart if you want to post comments or send notes.**_

** If you are reading this on Fanfiction: you can post your ideas/info/suggestions as a review at the end of the chapter, or you can send a private message so it can be more disscreet. Here's the catch, though: **_**you don't have to be a member of Fanfiction to send reviews, but you MUST be a member to send private messages.**_

**Okay, I said that, TWICE, and I hope you are reading it! I can't do this alone, my readers. So I need as much feedback from all of you! Now, if you are reading this on Deviantart: if you think that you want to see more, watch me for more chapters/artwork/updates! And if you don't know what is going on, read the prologue, located in the description. And if you want to see what actually happened, click on either the comic link or the video link! If you are reading this on Fanficton: do you like the story and you want to see more? Hit that favorite/follow button for the story/author/both! I am working hard to help keep you guys entertained with more stories, so try your best to help out! Who knows; you may be mentioned!**

**That should be it for now! "Bro" jazminewriter/flowersun123 signing out!**


End file.
